DanMachi
Может, я встречу тебя в подземелье (яп. ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか, ром. Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no ha Machigatteiru Darou ka', 'анг. "Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?") - японская серия романов, написанных Омори Фудзино и иллюстрированных Ясудой Сузухито. Серия публикуется под издательским лейблом "GA Bunko" с января 2013 года, а также имеет ответвление "Оратория Меча". Серия романов была адаптирована под аниме сериал, который был анимирован японской анимационной студией "J.C. Staff" и транслировалась с апреля по июнь 2015. Также была анонсирована аниме ОВА. Серия также была адаптирована в продолжительную серию манг, которая начала публиковаться по частям "Young Gangan" в 2013. Краткое содержание В центре Орарио расположен обширный подземный лабиринт известный как Подземелье. Том 1 Стремясь к встрече, подобной той, что описана в рассказах, Белл Кранел из Семьи Гестии был атакован Минотавром. Не в силах что-либо сделать, он был спасен в последний момент первоклассным авантюристом - Айз Валенштайн. Белл влюбился и начал тренироваться, чтобы однажды стать достойным авантюристом и стоять рядом с ней. Том 2 С помощью навыка "Realis Phrase" и Кинжала Гестии, Белл научился (с помощью забытой книги) магии и был на пути становления. Он организовал команду с Лилирукой Арде, которая украла его кинжал, но была захвачена некоторыми из ее соратников по семье и использовалась в качестве приманки. Белл спас Лили и завоевал ее доверие. Том 3 Белл многому обучился у Айз. Став целью Фреи, он был вынужден сражаться с обученным Минотавром. Преодолев свою прошлую травму, победив Минотавра, он установил новый рекорд и поднялся на уровень 2. Том 4 Установив новый рекорд, Белл привлек внимание окружающих. Получив новые доспехи, он решает принять в команду кузнеца Вельфа Кроззо. Том 5 Белл и его команда застряли в подземелье и направились в безопасную зону на 18-м этаже. Они проводят некоторое время с Гестией и другими, которые пришли спасти их. Однако Гестию похищают другие авантюристы, и появляется нерегулярный Босс Этажа. При поддержке более 100 авантюристов, Белл победил Босса. Том 6 После инцидента на 18-м этаже Бог Аполлон положил глаз на Белла. Он пытался забрать Белла в свою семью, выполняя многие различные махинации, но в конечном счете проиграл "Семье Гестии" в "Военной игре" и был выслан из Орарио, лишившись всего. Том 7 Белл встретил Санджоуно Харухиме, члена Семьи Богини Иштар. Он гневует Иштар своими попытками спасти Харухиме, но с помощью Фреи ему удается добиться успеха. Том 8 Бог Ракии Арес атакует Орарио, ведя за собой 30.000 солдат. Тем не менее, Орарио проводит свои дни, не беспокоясь о ведущихся боевых действиях. Каждый член Семьи Гестии спокойно проводят свое время. Том 9 Белл встречает монстра, который способен говорить на человеческом языке. Он защищает ее и дает ей имя Виена, затем они узнают о Ксеносах и те связываются с ними. Медиа Новеллы DanMachi. Том 1. Обложка.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 1'|link=DanMachi: Том 1 DanMachi. Том 2. Обложка.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 2'|link=DanMachi: Том 2 DanMachi. Том 3. Обложка.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 3'|link=DanMachi: Том 3 DanMachi. Том 4. Обложка.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 4'|link=DanMachi: Том 4 DanMachi. Том 5. Обложка.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 5'|link=DanMachi: Том 5 DanMachi. Том 6. Обложка.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 6'|link=DanMachi: Том 6 DanMachi. Том 7. Обложка.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 7'|link=DanMachi: Том 7 DanMachi. Том 8. Обложка.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 8'|link=DanMachi: Том 8 DanMachi. Том 9. Обложка.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 9'|link=DanMachi Том: 9 DanMachi. Том 10. Обложка.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 10'|link=DanMachi: Том 10 DanMachi. Том 11. Обложка.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 11'|link=DanMachi: Том 11 DanMachi. Том 12. Обложка.jpg|'DanMachi Новелла Том 12'|link=DanMachi: Том 12 DanMachi Light Novel Volume 13 Cover.png|'DanMachi Новелла Том 13'|link=DanMachi: Том 13 Манга Аниме A 13 episode anime adaptation was produced by J.C.Staff and directed by Yamakawa Yoshinobu, and aired in Japan from April 4, 2015 to June 27, 2015. The anime was collected into seven DVD and Blu-ray Disc sets which are scheduled to be released from June 24 to December 23, 2015. The anime covered the first five novels in the series. An OVA was announced on February 21, 2016, and will be released on December 7, 2016. Музыка Inai Keiji of Imagine was in charge of the music for the anime. The anime uses Hey World as its opening theme and RIGHT LIGHT RISE as its ending theme.